


超級幼幼班 02 要叫老師！

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 超級幼幼班 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※全員寶寶向（除了特哥）※有83、赫海，因為都是寶寶所以就是寫好玩的※非現實向，請勿將一切文章設定代入真人
Series: 超級幼幼班 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590739
Kudos: 7





	超級幼幼班 02 要叫老師！

02 要叫老師！

“正洙啊，你聽我說，我真的有做作業的，是起伏把我的作業給咬爛了啊！”

SUPER班的孩子王、小霸王金希澈，因為年齡最大，個性外向，偶爾自我感覺有必要代替老師管管班上的小蘿蔔頭們，但常常管到一半覺得麻煩就又甩手不管了。不過只要他說的話，班上沒有一個小朋友敢不聽的，否則就等著被他用眼神給罵哭吧。

“要叫老師！” 朴正洙額冒青筋地糾正道，不管說了多少次還是改不掉這小鬼老是直呼他名字且還是本名的壞習慣，

“每次作業沒交不是被希範抓碎了就是給起伏尿毀了，為什麼不把自己的作業收好呢？” 起伏是金希澈家養的小狗，希範則是一隻俄羅斯藍貓，至今為止不知背了多少主人沒交作業的鍋。

“正洙……老師啊，我也沒辦法呀，我剛做完作業，還在忙別的呢，一不注意起伏就把學習單給拿去磨牙了啊……”

狗什麼時候連一張薄薄的紙都可以拿來磨牙了……朴正洙此時也有種磨牙的衝動，咬牙切齒地對面前背著手故作無奈地小鬼頭說道，

“那請問希澈同學究竟是在忙什麼啊？忙到連好不容易做完的作業都顧不了了？”

誰知小霸王金希澈聽他這麼一問，突然一改原本問心無愧睜眼說瞎話的欠揍樣，扭扭捏捏地不知在糾結什麼，說話也變得吞吞吐吐起來。

“那不是……情人節快到了嗎？爸爸說情人節要給喜歡的人準備禮物……”

朴正洙挑了挑眉，這個年紀的孩子也許還不一定了解“喜歡”或“情人”的意義，但特別喜歡模仿大人的言行舉止，也算是孩子社會化的過程⋯⋯

“老師⋯⋯會喜歡我的禮物嗎？”

朴正洙看著眼前紅著小臉，眼神充滿期待看著他的小團子，說實在的這孩子長得是真好看，五官漂亮得安靜待著時還會讓人誤以為是女孩子⋯⋯不忍打破孩子純真的期待，朴正洙放緩了聲音耐心地回應，

“因為是希澈用心準備的禮物，老師認為對方一定會喜歡的，一定能成為很好的親辜的。”

以為孩子在問他關於送禮物的意見，利特老師適當地給予了鼓勵。

小希澈聽到他的回答興奮的臉都紅了，咚咚咚地邁開小短腿跑到自己的置物櫃前，東翻西翻一會，沒多久又咚咚咚跑回來，將手裡捏著的東西往他面前一送。

“跟我交往吧！喜歡我的話就收下禮物，不喜歡的話就說不喜歡然後直接離開吧。”

？？？

這禮物是給他的？？

朴正洙抽著嘴角，看著小傢伙故作矜持壓抑著緊張，一副風流的樣子說出疑似少女漫畫中男主角的告白台詞。

禮物是一支因為被塞在書包裡而被擠壓得有些委靡的玫瑰花，疑似是從父親送給母親的玫瑰花束中偷來的，還有一張不甚精美的手寫卡片，上面歪歪扭扭的寫著什麼LOVE還有妮扣妮扣妮等意義不明的韓文拼音，寫得最工整最容易辨識的是左上角TO後面的“正洙”兩字，後面還畫了一顆心。

“這⋯⋯”

還沒等他想好該怎麼回應這稚嫩卻真摯（？）的告白，教室的某一處突然騷動了起來。

“老師！李東海哭了！”

朴正洙整個人嚇了一跳，不是因為李東海哭了這回事，李東海是SUPER班的哭包1號，哪天不哭了那才是新聞一則。他嚇到是因為面前的金希澈突然唰地一下衝到教室另一頭，告白的回覆也不管了，禮物就這樣丟在他桌上。

“呀！李東海誰欺負你了？！你跟我說我來揍扁他！呀是不是你欺負我弟！”

眼看金希澈小霸王衝進一群圍觀的小團子中，一副拳打南山養老院腳踢北海幼兒園的架勢，朴正洙趕緊過去瞭解事態，順便把倒霉地被金希澈順手抓在手裡的小胖子申東熙給拯救出來。

“哎一古我們東海這又是怎麼啦？怎麼哭了？受傷了嗎？”

哭包1號李東海小小一隻坐在地上，漂亮的大眼睛不斷湧出圓滾滾的淚珠，弄得整張小臉濕搭搭的看起來好不可憐。

“利特老師！是李赫宰把他弄哭的！我看到了！”

朴正洙聞言看向站著一旁揪著衣角顯得有些無措的男孩，李赫宰見他看過來連忙驚慌又心虛地喊道，

“特哥我沒有！！！”

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

“要叫老師！”

**Author's Note:**

> 澈哥⋯不對，希澈同學的告白台詞，認哥裡說過類似的所以這樣寫了。覺得小朋友對大人說「我長大之後要跟你結婚」之類的話真的很可愛，雖然我沒被這樣說過（？
> 
> 下一章開始赫海


End file.
